Toilet seats and lids have existed in various forms for many decades. A toilet seat provides a surface for an occupant to comfortably sit and a toilet lid provides a protective cover for the toilet facility. A toilet seat generally requires more frequent replacement than a toilet bowl due to wear and tear. Also, a toilet seat can be replaced to match a bathroom color scheme or motif. In most cases, a toilet seat can be replaced without replacing the entire toilet. Typically, a toilet seat is affixed to a toilet bowl by placing mounting screws or bolts through a flange portion of the toilet bowl and by fastening washers and screw nuts from the bottom surface of the toilet bowl to the mounting screws. In many cases, to replace the toilet seat, each of the screws or mounting bolts needs to be unfastened from the washers and nuts.